


The 413th Week and Day, at 6:12 A.M.

by psychologicalBantering



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychologicalBantering/pseuds/psychologicalBantering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's romantic winter matrimonial to John, who has troubles with conksuck winter jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 413th Week and Day, at 6:12 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Johnkat marriage proposal.

John was pulling on his outrageously heavy winter coat just as there was a knock on his door. He stumbled and scurried over just as there was an annoyed groan from the other side. He pulled open the door and smiled warmly at his company. “Hey! Gimme a minute, this coat is being a huge conk suck right now,” he chuckled. His guest rolled his eyes. “Just leave it here, it’s not that fucking cold. If you start shivering like a weakling, you can have my coat. Just hurry the fuck up bulge-licker,” the guest grumbled. John quickly shed and kicked the unholy jacket away. “Thanks Karkat,” he said, giving Karkat a quick peck on the cheek. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” John’s boyfriend blushed scarlet red, as usual, but didn't reject like usual.

“Wait.” Karkat stopped him. He reached up a hand and straightened a stray hair from John’s forehead with an ice-cold finger. He stood motionless for a few seconds, then quickly pressed his lips to the spot where the stray hair had been and dragged John along by his hand.

Karkat had awoken John in the somewhat wee hours of the morning and demanded that they go for a walk in the park at promptly six o’clock in the morning, way too early to be up on a winter weekend. But nevertheless, never let it be said that John never humored his boyfriend, got up and spent the last two hours trying to put on winter clothes. He had wondered why Karkat had dragged him out like this since he ever rarely wanted to go out anywhere with his buck-toothed lover, but John just decided to go along with it.

Karkat dragged him to a water fountain that had been frozen over and commanded the blue-eyed boy to sit, which he did. The grumpy troll checked his watch and sighed.

“Karkat, are you okay? You seem awful nervous about something,” John fussed. Karkat took a deep breath. “John, do you know about how long we've known each other?” “About seven years, right?” John guessed. “Exactly 413 weeks,” Karkat announced. “You’re kidding!” John exclaimed. “Do you know how long we've been… together? Like, seriously together?” Karkat rubbed John’s hand. “A bit over a year, right? Right?” John guessed again. “Exactly 413 days today.” “Whoa, that’s like, amazing coincidence,” John said, wide eyed.

“John...” Karkat mumbled. “I have something to tell you.” He took another deep breath and stood up. “Sometimes, you put me on thin ice.” Karkat jumped up and stood on the thin ice on the very edge of the fountain, but far enough in where it only made a slight crack sound. “Karkat, be careful!” John exclaimed. “Shut the fuck up, Egbert, I know what I’m doing,” Karkat growled. “But even if the ice is thin, you managed to find a thick enough area to stand on, the softest and mushiest part on my vascular pumping organ that makes your unforgiving memory haunt my damned thinkpan for days.” Karkat walked towards the center, onto thicker ice.

“It pains me to say this out loud, embarrassing as it is, but I would probably do anything for you John.” He gave the Earth boy a soft look. “I would give you everything, I would probably even kill a wriggler just to keep you, not that there would even be a fucking situation like that. I would even bleed for you.” Karkat brought a finger to his tooth and nicked a small cut into his finger, and dropped a few drops of blood on a specific place on the ice. “Karkat, what’re you…”

And the John saw it. The blood had been dropped into a man-made space, an outline filled with water someone chipped into the thick ice, and the red thinned out and the color spread into the outline. Within a minute, the blood had thinned out into a deep pink heart carved into the ice. John stared, slack-jawed.

Karkat carefully walked across the ice to John, stepping over the heart. He stood in front of his adorable boyfriend, getting on both knees in front of the shocked man. “John, would you do me the honor, of joining me in an at least somewhat harmonious human version of matespritship?” Karkat mumbled and presented a small box, popping it open. There was a gasp from John, who looked from Karkat to the ring, then back at Karkat. A smile quickly made it’s way to John’s face and he nodded excitedly. “Yea, yes! Of course Karkat! Definitely!” John giddily hugged his now fiancee, tearing up a bit.

Karkat sat stiffly for a second, then quickly wrapped his arms around John and hugged back tightly. “Oh thank Gog, I was so fucking afraid you’d say no,” Karkat let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“Of course I’d say yes, I freaking love you!” John giggled. “I love you too John, so much.” Karkat pushed him back just a little gently. “Hey why are you crying?” Karkat said worriedly as he swiped the tears away. “‘Cause I’m so happy! They’re tears of joy!” John smiled, his happiness and love and joy almost a visible aura. “Oh, shit okay, sorry, I’m still a bit jumpy, my vascular pumping organ is on overdrive right now,” Karkat puffed.

“Here, let me see your hand, I didn't spend a fuck-ton of boonbucks on this ring for nothing, you better like it nook-fondler,” he growled, taking the ring and putting it on John’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. “I love it, thank you, Kar. You’re the best. Like seriously, the best,” John gazed at the twinkling gemstones. Tiny sapphires and emeralds locked around a shining diamond, sitting on top of a thin golden band.

Karkat checked his watch again. “Ha! Perfect timing. I am a fucking mastermind,” he smirked.

“What’re you talking about?”

“I planned this entire thing down to the minute. Known each other for 413 weeks, been officially dating for 413 days, and I proposed to you at exactly 6:12 in the morning. If you want me to delve further into it, counting the days we've officially been together plus that weird time when we were kind of dating, but it wasn't officially established, but we were pretty much a thing, those days plus the official ones add up to exactly 612 days. THAT part was an actual coincidence though. I’m pretty smart, but even I can’t plan shit out that well,” he shrugged.

“Huh… wow, we've really known each other for a long time, haven’t we?” John said. “If my math is correct... Let’s see, about 52 weeks in a year... 413 weeks… we've known each other for almost eight years. In about four weeks, it’ll be almost exactly that. Eight years… Hard to believe this all started  when I was thirteen… Man, we've been to hell and back since, haven’t we…?” John said, neck deep in memories, painful or otherwise. Karkat nodded, watching John in his melancholy state.

“Yeah…. we have. Do you think, in the end, it was worth it?” Karkat mumbled. “Definitely, without a doubt. Sure, there are things I wish hadn't happened, things that make me want to turn back the clock, but I’m happy with how we turned out. What about you?” John said, looking Karkat in the eyes.

Karkat took in where he was right now, what had happened in the past twelve minutes, looked at the person he loved most who was sitting in his arms, smiling sweetly. He looked at the ring on his love’s finger, the gems sparkling almost as bright as the wearer’s eyes. Karkat looked back up and into those glittering Skaia-blue eyes.

“Karkat?” John said, breaking Karkat's train of thought. “I honestly don’t know, but right now, taking in account the past 413 days… I wouldn't change a thing,” Karkat smiled slightly. John put their foreheads together, slightly rubbing their frozen noses together.

“Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and if you're interested in my future works or have any suggestions/requests, please inbox me on AO3 or on tumblr at http://psychologicalbantering.tumblr.com/.


End file.
